


Sonia 2

by SoniaEarpHaught



Series: WayhaughtAdoptionAU [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Domestic, F/F, Human/Revenant Hybrids, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaEarpHaught/pseuds/SoniaEarpHaught
Summary: The second instalment of my Wayhaught Adoption AU.





	Sonia 2

“Okay, kiddo,” said Nicole, leading the little girl into the apartment her and Waverly lived in. “First thing we’ll clean you up, then we’ll see about ordering some dinner…my girlfriend should be home in about an hour.”

“Girlfriend?” the little girl asked, stretching Nicole’s arm out as she wandered around to see as much of the apartment as possible without letting go of Nicole’s hand.

“Yeah, Waverly…” Nicole answered. “We’re going on 3 years living here…”

“Cool,” she said, absently. “That’s almost half of the time I’ve been alive.”

“Yeah…” Nicole laughed. “I guess we’re pretty old to you.”

“Not old,” she said with a ghosting smile. “Just more...experienced than me.”

“Those are some very grown up words…” she said. “C’mon, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

 

“Are you good to bath yourself or do you need help…?” Nicole asked awkwardly, switching the bathroom lights on.

“Uh…I never have…” the little girl started. "My mom used to help me and…”

“So your mom’s out there?” Nicole asked. “We can help you find her if…”

“No…” she cut in. “She...died…”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Nicole started.

“Three years ago…” the girl cut in.

“You haven’t had a bath in three years?” Nicole asked her.

“I haven’t had a lot of things in three years…” she trailed off.

“So, you’ve been alone with the revenants for a while, huh…?” Nicole trailed off, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“You know, Don’t worry about it,” said Nicole. “I’ll tell you what to do.”

She smiled at the little girl and then reached past her to the inner edge of the tub and grabbed a fancy pink bottle of bubble bath held it out.

“Here,” she she broke the silence. “You can use some of this.”

“For what?” she asked.

Nicole was slightly taken aback. 

“To wash with,” she said. “It’s rose-champaign scented, really nice…” Nciole paused. “It’s like $37 dollars a bottle so I hope you like it…”

“Why would you give this to me?” Sonia asked, looking at the bottle confused and not a little suspiciously.

“Because it’s nice,” Nicole said. “Don’t you wanna use it?”

“Yes,” the little girl said dismissively, her eyes downcast. “Of course.”

“Now,” Nicole said. “I’m gonna sit right here with my back to the door and tell you what to do whenever you need help, okay?”

Nicole sat down in the hallway next to the doorframe and put her hand over her eyes to give the little girl privacy.

For someone who claimed to have not had a bath in 3 years, the girl seemed to be doing fine on her own the first 20 minutes or so of the girl’s bath went uneventfully until Nicole heard a thunk and a splash followed by a curse from the little girl.

“Damn!” she yelled. 

Nicole bit her lip, cringing a little realising the girl had picked up a mouth from the revenants she was with these last 3 years.

“You okay in there?” Nicole started to call out before she was cut off by the girl’s screaming.

Nicole scrambled to her feet and threw propriety to the wind and rushed into the bathroom.

She found the little girl sitting in the bathtub with the sparky pink soap all moused up in her hair and bubbles running into her eyes.

“Ow, ow, ow!” the little girl cried.

“Oh,” Nicole said, turning on the tap to cool and splashing cool water into her eyes and silently kicking herself. “Yeah, it stings…I should have warned you about that.”

After a minute, all the bubble bath had washed out and all that was left in the tub was some luke warm, dirty grey water.

“Hey,” Nicole said. “How ‘bout we get you out of here, okay?”

The little girl nodded.

Nicole reached over and grabbed big, fluffy grey towel off the towel rack to wrap the girl in when she noticed a big, bad, blistering burn on Sonia’s stomach.

“Hey, What happened here?” Nicole asked, looking down and indicating the burn. “Did the revenants do this to you?”

Sonia shook her head noncommittally and suddenly looked afraid.

She took a deep breath and bit her lower lip in a way that seemed oddly familiar to Nicole, but she couldn’t quite place.

“This happened when your friend grabbed me earlier," Sonia said. “That’s why I lost it when she tried to pick me up."

"She must’ve spilled some of her coffee on you,” Nicole rationalised. 

She’d never seen a liquid burn bad enough to blister, though…

“C’mon, you get dressed,” she said, jerking her chin towards the door. “I’m gonna go get some bandages and some burn cream from the first aid kit.” 

She put a hand on the little girl’s back and lead her out of the bathroom to the guest room and went to look for whatever semblance of clothes she could scrape together for a 7-year-old. Sh eventually came up with an impossibly shrunken old Shorty’s T-shirt of Waverly’s, a pair of ludicrously tiny XS sweatpants from the sherif’s station, and a shrunken pair of cotton of underwear that was so deformed from the dryer mishap she wasn’t even sure if it had been hers or Waverly's. 

Nicole’s phone rung and it was Wynonna. 

“Hey, Wynonna,” Nicole answered.

“How are things going there with your little guest?"

“Great,” Nicole answered, cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she held out a tiny T-shirt to gage the size. “I'm just trying to find some clothes for her, all we have here are dryer mishaps.”

“Oh, we’ve got lots of stuff here at the homestead that could fit her,” Wynonna responded.

“Oh?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah,” Wynonna answered. “We raised 3 girls here, we’ve got lots of stuff. I can drop some stuff off later.” 

“That’s great,” said Nicole. “Thank you so much…” she paused. “Oh, we figured out why she totally freaked out when you grabbed her back at the sherif’s station too..."

“Oh?” Wynonna inquired.

“You spilled your coffee on her stomach,” Nicole said into the phone. “She’s got a nasty burn, ‘m gonna get her some burn cream for it as soon as she’s dressed.”

“Nicole,” Wynonna said. “My coffee was empty by the time I picked her up, I didn’t even bring the cup in…"

Nicole didn’t hear anymore though as she heard the door open and Waverly returned.

“I gotta go, Wynonna,” Nicole said, lowering the phone. “Lot to explain to Waverly."


End file.
